Just A Dream?
by Pandananda106
Summary: She remembered him very well, and immediately let her emotions take over. So many thoughts and memories coming back to her all at once. He walked over to her. "A single tear filled with genuine anguish... Not even glittering jewels can match the value."
1. Chapter 1

"Just another day..."

Liddell sighed as she woke up. She was drowsy; she looked unable to go to school today. But, if she wanted to become a great witch one day, she had to learn... She flopped back into bed. It was 3 days after she had been knocked ass over tea kettle by Babayaga, who did so because of Liddell's urge to find FORBIDDEN magic in a castle with an Evil (?) Vampire that would "kill you dead no lie." But all Liddell could remember was the schizoid insane dream she had after she was walloped.  
She rolled over, and looked at the clock on the other side of her bed. 6:48. she didn't care at this point. She hopped off her bed, and slipped on some simple jeans, and a purple striped shirt over the undergarments she slept in. She walked into the bathroom by her room, stumbled over the usual crack in the floor, and looked in the mirror. Her hair needed work, so she put it up in two ponytails with scrunchies as usual, and letting the poufy blonde hair settle on its own.

She grabbed her school bag, and opened the door of the principal's office where she lived. She then awkwardly trotted down the halls with everyone else.  
The school would look normal from a human's eyes. But this school was overflowing with magic. Witches, Wizards, Hybrids, Sylph, Mer-people with legs, Half Dragons with fiery stomachs, and even a few vampires here and there. More gifted beings than one could name. Liddell, wanting to find her friend, Kitty, ignored everyone as she went to find her before class started.  
The bell rang. She went to class without finding Kitty, and she arrived late. Everyone thought lowly of her because mostly everyone knew she lives in the school. How on earth can someone be late to class while living at school?  
The day went on as usual. Slow, boring, longing for the lunch bell to ring so she could go into the library when she finished eating lunch.  
Liddell sat in her classroom, staring at the clock.  
"Only five more minutes until that bell rings, then ill be free..."  
She started to draw in her notebook instead of taking the given notes. She drew something without knowing what she drew... And she made a loud screeching noise when she looked at what she had created.  
It was a picture of a long table set with a tea party... From her dream that she had 3 days ago.  
She slammed the notebook shut, and stuffed it in her bag, as she ran out the door.  
The bell rang as she ran down the hall.

She sat down in the bathroom and stared at the drawing. Every detail of the table was on the page... She stopped drawing as it took up a lot of room near the top. She wondered what had made her draw that?  
She stared at the wall.  
"This is starting to scare me..."  
She blinked her teary eyes. She couldn't even remember the dream, but she felt like she was connected to it somehow. It confused her.  
She looked for a clock after wiping her eyes.  
It was 11:36. She would usually leave the lunch room to go to the library by now... Forgetting about Kitty, she walked out of the bathroom and across the hall, and up the stairs, across a hallway, and into the library.  
She set her stuff down except for her notebook, which she held in her arms as she paced around the library looking for a good book.  
She turned around again, and heard laughing coming from somewhere. Usually she would be alone in the library around this time. Who was there? She looked on the other side of the shelf, and saw a door was open on the opposite side of the library. "Who could be in there?" she thought to herself. She slowly approached the door. When she looked inside, there were four people eating lunch in the librarian's office. Liddell dropped her notebook when she saw one of the people inside the room, not loosing eye contact as she shivered in disbelief. The notebook opened to the page on which she drew the picture. Everyone sat in complete silence. One of them picked up the notebook. "This is fantastic," the girl said, looking up at Liddell. "what's wrong? You look pale!" one of the other four said. "Should we take you to the clinic?" another said.  
Liddell continued to stare.  
"Hatter?" she barely managed to ask the person in the back of the room who was eating in silence.

The other three laughed.  
"Oh, you mean Molly?" one girl asked, still laughing.  
"Molly?" Liddell asked.  
"This has been quite a weird introduction!" a girl got up. She had long curly teal hair, her smile gleamed as she held out her hand for Liddell to shake.  
"I'm Julia," she said as she opened her eyes. They glittered a deep tone of orange and hazel.  
"What's your name?" She asked Liddell.  
"Liddell," She said while looking into Julia's fire-eyes.  
"Here, you can sit with us!" Julia sat down, dragging Liddell to the floor.  
The second girl looked up at Liddell with a lethargic look on her face. She had short brown hair, and A funny bow clipped to a small pocket on her shirt.  
She peeled her eyes open, revealing a toxic yellow.  
"I'm Marjorie..." she said before her hair flopped over her tired face.  
Liddell wondered why they were being so nice when she heard a loud crash.  
"MARJORIE, WAKE UP!" Julia was pulling her head out of the trashcan she had fallen backwards asleep into, and forcing her awake.  
While this was happening, the third girl scooted over, and smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Lily," she said, still smiling. Her purple hair was up in a ponytail on the side of her head, on the other side it was held up with clips. Her eyes were a deep hazel, almost red. Her pupils looked like cat eyes and dialated when she smiled at Liddell.  
Liddell scooted back a bit because she was getting a bit too close to her face.  
They all settled down after Marjorie woke up (well... Almost) and Molly scooted over to the group. She cleared her hair from her face.  
"Hi Liddell, I'm Molly." She held out her hand and Liddell shook it.  
She sat and stared.  
Liddell didn't understand. She accused her of being someone from her dream, more so someone she didn't really understand that well. But why? Why did she remember him when she saw Molly for the first time?  
Was it just a strange coincidence that the group of four looked a little like the people from her dream?  
"Are you okay?" Molly asked, getting the others' attention.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Liddell sounded shaken up.  
"Why are you guys eating lunch in the librarian's office?" Liddell looked over at the mess on the floor.  
"She lets us if we clean everything up before people start coming in." Julia said, holding up Marjorie.  
"Do you always eat in here? At this time?" Liddell had never seen them in here before. And she would always cut lunch, (or class) to come to the library.  
"Yeah! Every day, at least since the second semester started," Lily said.  
Liddell didn't know what to say about this. Had they shut the door, gone into another room in the library, had she just not noticed them until now?  
"Can i come here with you guys tomorrow?" Liddell asked, wanting to know more about them. She couldn't help but be curious.  
"It's alright with me," Julia said, everyone else agreeing with her.  
"Okay! I'll come tomorrow at 11:20 if that's alright!"  
"Bring your lunch." Molly said as Liddell got up and started to walk out the door.  
"I won't forget!" looking back at Molly, as she walked out into the open library which now had a few people in it.

When school was over, Liddell saw Kitty in the hallway.  
"Liddell!" Kitty ran over to Liddell and pulled at her pigtails.  
"Where were you? I was worried!"  
Kitty looked sad.  
"You were worried?"  
"Well... More like bullied... They called me Shorty and took my pin!"  
Kitty pointed to her chest. The pink jewel pin she wore on her favorite dress was missing.  
Liddell looked very angry.  
"Was it Shelley and Sandy again? Those idiot mermaids are gonna get fried into fish sticks!"  
Liddell ran down the hallway.  
"Wait for me there, Kitty!"  
She yelled as she ran down a corner. She turned again, then went down some stairs. There was a door at the end. Inside the door was a large pool area, usually where mermaids would take swimming or magic classes. The mermaids that bullied Kitty usually hang around this area afterschool.

Liddell looked around.  
"Well, if it isn't Shorty's-"  
She was cut off by Liddell's yelling.  
"Shut up, squid-for-brain, ill pummel you 20,000 leagues away from here if you touch Kitty again!"  
Liddell walked toward the edge of the pool.  
"Well, someone's defensive!"  
Liddell grabbed the mermaid by her hair and pulled her out of the water. Liddell kept yelling.  
"Who took the pin?"  
The mermaid screamed, she lifted her hands and tried to point somewhere.  
Liddell let her hair free.  
The mermaid dove under, then came back up.  
"You mean this pin?" She had it pinned to the bathing suit top she had on.  
"That belongs to my friend, and you took it from her! Give it back!"  
Liddell reached for her hair, but the mermaid dodged it. She regained her balance.  
"With your mom being the principal, I'm sure you have a ton of time before you have to leave for home. Like you even have one! And were not leaving yet, so we can talk all night!"  
The other mermaids giggled.  
Liddell grew furious.  
"Don't you dare bring that up."  
Liddell closed her eyes.  
"Why? Gonna go cry to mommy?"  
The mermaids continued to laugh.  
"Exactly that, she is the principal, right?"  
"She's admitting it? Finally!"  
The mermaid flipped her hair.  
"Not that, you crustation. My MOTHER, the PRINCIPAL, can get you knee deep in shiitake."  
Liddell laughed at her words.  
The mermaid threw the pin to Liddell, giving up. She was out the door to Kitty in two flaps of a mermaids' tail.

Kitty thanked Liddell, and went home. Liddell decided not to tell Kitty about her new library friends, but told Kitty that she wouldn't be eating lunch with her again tomorrow. Kitty didn't ask why, she just perked up her ears, and hopped away, determined to leave the school so she could get home and study.

Liddell slumped down on her bed.  
"What a weird day..."

She fell asleep, without doing any homework or getting ready for bed.

During the next few months, Liddell continued to grow closer to her new library friends. Molly likes creepy things, and tea, Julia likes books she has read a good fraction of the library, Marjorie likes to sleep, and Lily likes pictures of people. Even if she doesn't know them, she'll gaze at their smiles forever.  
All of them got along very, very well.

As it grew closer to one weekend, Liddell had an idea.

"Hey, we should all get together this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend came fast.

Lily was too…. Happy. Marjorie was probably sleeping…. So..

Liddell decided to call up Julia.

They all had exchanged phone numbers, so Liddell was prepared to call and invite. Liddell dialed Julia's number.

"Hello?" Julia answered.

"Hey Julia, it's Liddell! Are you busy today?"

"Crap, yeah I'm busy. They give us way too much homework, its Saturday and I'm still not done!"

Julia sighed.

"I'll be sure to talk to my mom about that one…" Liddell laughed, making Julia laugh too.

"Well, there's always gonna be another weekend,"

"Sorry to ask, but do you have Molly's number?" Liddell stuttered.

"Yeah, let me check."

They finished up their conversation, ending with Molly's cell phone number.

She called, and Molly answered.

They made plans for later in the day, and finally, to cure their boredom, Molly was invited over to the school on a weekend to see Liddell. Liddell wanted to be prepared and make a good impression, so she did everything she could think of to add to the liking.

She found some tea in her kitchen, and put it into a teapot.

Got a giant hunk of cheesecake and threw it into a bowl, then tossed in some whipped cream and chocolate to make it look good.

She also stole some of her mother's hard candy, and put that into a little glass bowl with a lid.

She found a small table and some chairs in her room, covered the table with the best pillowcase she could find, and waited for Molly's arrival.

And believe me, Molly's reaction was absolutely priceless.

She was on the floor of Liddell's room, laughing hysterically. She was very, VERY happy.

Their conversation was beautiful, they could relate to each other perfectly. Molly had a wonderful time, the same with Liddell. The most fun they had both had in a very long time. Although they were nothing alike, Liddell being the optimistic joy bug, and Molly being the "stays in her own group and away from others" kind of person…. They became best friends. (Don't worry, Liddell made lots of time to spend with Kitty)

They did everything together after they first met. They even found a special spot and time to meet before classes started in the morning. Liddell started to love living at school, because she could meet Molly ridiculously early in the morning when she would come to read about herbs in the library. After awhile, Liddell told Molly secrets about her. Like the principal isn't her real mother. But what Liddell did not tell Molly was the strange dream she had that included a man that looked almost exactly like her. And as they became even better friends, and even a little before that, Liddell had noticed that their personalities (The Hatter and Molly's) Were alike as well.

One day, after school, Liddell noticed Molly was walking a different way to get home. She would usually take a bus, but she was headed in the opposite direction, and it looked suspicious. Liddell didn't have any time to waste, because Molly obviously didn't want anyone to see where she was going or for what.

She ran after Molly, while trying to stay out of her sight.

Molly turned a corner, and ended up behind the school. The moon was out, in full. The sky shone from dark blue to light orange, even when it was as late as it was.

Liddell stopped at a corner. She heard talking. As she looked around the corner, she felt a wave of hesitation.

"What am, I doing? What if what she's doing is personal to her… and I mess it all up?" Liddell thought.

Ignoring her thoughts, she tried to listen from behind the corner.

All she could hear was the wind and a blackbird.

After a few minutes, she gathered the strength to back up, and begin walking towards the corner.

She turned the corner.

Darkness.

Everything she had dreamt about…. Everything that she had thought about involving Molly and Hatter…

Was it true? She wondered if she was still dreaming.

She wasn't dreaming.

Hatter was right there. In front of her, talking with Molly.

They both turned around at the same time, still looking identical except for the spade.

…..

Liddell was still in absolute shock. Her dream…. It was real? How…? Why….?

What about Alice… and Loue, and the Eld Witch? What about all the Princesses? Did she actually save an entire….

She stopped thinking.

"Liddell?" Molly ran over to her.

Liddell's heart skipped a beat, even as Molly approached her, her eyes were locked on Hatter.

"Did you follow me? What did you hear…? I'm sorry…" Molly sighed, and then there was silence.

"What's going on… What do I say….." Liddell thought to herself, still staring at Hatter, who stared back.

There was more silence.

"Liddell, I know who you are. I knew from the minute I saw you in the library." Molly said, looking pale.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Liddell asked.

" You mistook me for my brother, and he told me who you were way before I met you. I just had to find you."

Once again, silence.

"Come to my house later. Whenever you want, we'll wait for you."

They both ran off, leaving Liddell behind.

She was very confused, she felt like she was going to cry.

"Why would Molly want to keep him a secret? Did she even mean to keep him a secret at all?" Liddell thought.

"What did she mean by she 'knew' who I was before she met me?" Liddell continued to think about the conversation, trying to re-word the sentences so they made more sense to her.

Her only option was to go to her house later.

She had to get answers. Now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Liddell knocked on the door. It was 3AM. She couldn't sleep thinking about what had happened earlier, and she felt scared to go over to Molly's house because of the thoughts that had crossed her mind about it.

But she needed to go. She needed answers.

Molly opened the door. She looked wide awake. A smell of roses and incense filled the air as she opened the door.

"Liddell. You came." Molly opened the door wider. The moon shone brightly, illuminating her familiar face. Liddell shivered.

"Yeah… I did…" Liddell sighed. She looked at a window on the side of her house. A light turned on, then back off.

"Well, come on in." Molly opened the door and cleared out of the way so Liddell could come in. the only lights in her house were candles. They filled the room from ceiling to floor, yet the front room was still dimly lit. As Molly shut the door, Liddell took off her shoes, and looked around some more. The entire wall to her right was a mirror. On the left, was what looked like a dining room, but there were only a few candles, so she could barely make out more than a piano and a table with some chairs.

Molly helped Liddell up off the floor.

"Come this way, don't get lost," Molly said, looking at her straight into her eyes.

Molly took Liddell down the mirrored hallway, and she grew very confused because of the dim light and multiple reflections surrounding her.

Molly took her hand. She led her though the hallway, which led to a glass door on the other side of another room. In the room was a huge bookshelf, another table on the far end, and another hallway that ended in darkness. Connected to this, was a kitchen with a window covered with plants. She could see all of this because outside there was a bright light, It looked magical, and it could catch anyone's attention in an instant. Of course, if there wasn't a fence surrounding the yard.

Molly opened the glass door. As both of them trudged outside, Liddell's eyes gleamed in amazement.

There were colored lights everywhere. On the trees, surrounding the fence, leading up onto the roof, on the ground, and what caught her attention even more was a long table, covered with lights and countless tea sets of all different kinds, taking up lots of space on the left side of the yard. At the head of the table, sat Hatter. Smirking, staring. Right at Liddell, who was staring right back.

"Usually, the Hare and Dormouse would join us in a get-together such as this." The Hatter said from a distance. His voice was loud, like he was trying to announce it to the world.

Molly and Liddell walked over to the table, and took seats close to Hatter. Liddell sat in the middle, at a corner. She gazed at the assortment on the table. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The lights went onto the table, above it too. The seven colored glow reflected off of the many different shades of glass, and porcelain, it was beautiful in the dark of night.

At the same time, Molly and Hatter both reached for a teapot, and tried to pour some tea into the teacup closest to Liddell. The porcelain made a loud bang, which startled Liddell.

"Watch it," Molly said angrily at hatter.

"We can't help coincidence, Molly." Said Hatter, sipping the tea he had already gotten himself.

Liddell looked at the teacup. It was white, and looked very delicate. There were flowers etched into the glass on the sides, it was very pretty indeed. She picked it up, and looked inside, there was no tea.

She set it back down. Immediately, both Molly and Hatter once again tried to fill it with tea, but failed once more with a loud clang of the porcelain.

"S-so…. I have some… Questions." Liddell couldn't help but stutter.

"What kind of questions?" Hatter asked, looking right into Liddell's soul with a questioning look.

"Am I… Dreaming?" Liddell looked at Molly, Then back at Hatter, who looked concerned.

"Dreaming….. . . . . . . . . . ….. Nope!" Hatter said, disregarding the long pause.

"….. Have I ever met you before?" Liddell asked Hatter, sitting back in her chair.

"….." Hatter paused. He looked at Liddell, throwing a side glance in her direction.

He smirked.

"Yes." He said. "I didn't forget you either," He added to that.

"So…. Explain to me… where you saw me last." Liddell looked at Molly after saying this, she had gotten a hat from somewhere, and put it over her face, tilted back in her chair, and fallen asleep.

"Queen Alice's castle," Hatter said.

"So….. I wasn't dreaming, but… why did I just wake up at school like it was all a dream?"

"Because, you had fainted. After this happened, Queen Alice… She somehow snapped out of her injury, and told us she needed to… fix some things."

"What happened after that…?"

" She told us to take you home, and we did. And when we got back, she wanted to know more about you, so I was sent to live with my sister so I could do so."

"She ordered you to watch me?"

" Something similar to that, yes."

"Why would she want to know more about me…? I did my job, but if I had failed, then everybody would be dead."

"I can't answer that, because not even I know."

"hm." Liddell sighed.

Molly had a sly look on her face. She slowly moved a teapot under the table. She very quickly moved the teapot onto the table, and poured some tea into Liddell's teacup.

All three of them laughed.

"I have been beaten at my own game." Hatter shrugged. "Good game,"

There was a pause for a moment, then Liddell started to talk.

" So… You're pretty cool. I thought you didn't make any sense for awhile when I first met you." Liddell said to Hatter, smiling as she drank some tea.

Hatter smiled back.

"It's Earl Grey, do you like it?" Molly said loudly.

"What?" Liddell looked at Molly, confused.

"The tea. It's Earl Grey, do you like it?" Molly repeated.

" Yeah! It's great, I don't think I've had this before…"

"Good!" Molly went back to sleep in the chair.

There was another pause.

"So now that we've talked a little more, you think I'm cool?" Hatter asked Liddell.

"Yeah! Your sister's like, my best friend!" Liddell smiled, and looked back at Molly. She was smiling back.

"MY brother? COOL? You don't get out much, do you?" Molly laughed.

Liddell laughed, while looking at Hatter's face. He began to laugh along with them both.

Hatter leaned back in his chair, still smiling.

"Tell us more about you, Liddell," Hatter said, opening one eye to look at Liddell.

"Well…." Liddell was cut off by Hatter.

He leaned over the side of the table, and put one hand to her forehead, tilting her head up and looked straight into her eyes. He leaned in closer.

"Since when have your eyes been BLUE?" Hatter seemed shocked.

"I clearly remember them being purple, Liddell. Are you alright?" He added.

Liddell didn't know how to reply to this without revealing a secret that not even she knew clearly.

Tears welled up in her eyes, Hatter immediately saw them and let go of her head.

" What's wrong?" He looked deeply concerned.

It also got Molly's attention.

"Liddell?" Molly turned and looked at her.

Liddell had her face in her hands and began to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Liddell cleared her eyes with the back of her hand, and opened them to see the two Hatters staring at her with a highly concerned look. She began to cry again.

"Liddell… It's alright…. What's wrong…?" Molly asked, she looked like she was going to cry along with Liddell.

"I….. I…" Liddell kept crying. She didn't know how to say what she had to say, or make up a good excuse, because for this, there was no answer but the truth.

"I have a… a sister…." Liddell said between sobs.

"What...?" Both Molly and Hatter said at once.

"She has the purple eyes…" Liddell wanted to leave, but she knew they would either kick her out, or ask her for more reasoning.

"What do you mean? You have a twin with purple eyes that helped you defeat the Eld Witch?" Molly couldn't help but yell, for this made no sense to anybody.

"We met at school. She was walking around outside the fence during gym class and I saw her as I was sitting out." Liddell had more to explain.

"Her name's Ada. My mom did the same to her as she did to me. Left us alone at a school. Except Ada was at the neighboring school…" Liddell wanted to cry again. She hadn't even told Kitty or the Principal about Ada. But then it came back to her.

"….Did she defeat the Eld Witch, or was it you?" Hatter asked, looking worried.

"I did." Liddell said. "We switched places."

"How did that work?" Molly asked.

"We met before she went to find the rune magic. When she realized the power she held, she wanted nothing to do with it anymore. She just wanted to leave." Liddell said.

"But you can't leave the gate room," Hatter said.

"You can leave the kingdoms, along with Shadow town," Liddell added, "We switched places when Loue wasn't with us in Shadow town. She used a rune she found in the back of the tome to summon me to her." Liddell said.

"When was this? How many kingdoms had she saved?" Hatter asked.

"Four. I took over the rest." Liddell said.

"Wow….What a story…" Hatter said, looking over at Molly.

"It's funny because Loue's so unobservant he didn't even notice!" Liddell said.

"Speaking of Loue…" Liddell wanted to continue, but Molly had interrupted.

"Oh no, please , PLEASE don't bring him up!" Molly said. "Just the sound of his name makes me wanna throw up." Molly added.

"You rhymed, that was cool," Liddell said.

"Anyways…. Wow. I don't even think HATTER realized you're eye color was different. And he notices EVERYTHING."

"He didn't realize a teapot lurking under the table, did he?" Liddell laughed, Molly did too.

"Hahaha, I didn't realize that… but you seemed nicer than your sister was," Hatter said.

"Nicer…? No, I'm not nice…"

"Yeah you are!" Molly said, smiling.

"If I say ' Loue' again, will I be considered not nice?" Liddell asked.

"What do you have to say about HIM out of all people we could be talking about?" Hatter asked.

"Well, before we switched places, Ada told me that Loue was 'The nicest vampire she ever knew,' and 'trust him he's awesome,' but I wouldn't trust a vampire if it wanted to give me a million bucks! It's common sense not to trust them!"

There was silence.

"Anyways… When I got back, he was mean!"

"How so?" Hatter asked, looking concerned.

"I dunno, it's like he knew we switched places and he wanted Ada to save the world instead of me. I couldn't tell him we switched places, so I just went along with thinking he was a big mean-ass vampire with no interest in life except to sleep."

"Well, someone understands at least!" Molly said, smiling. "Did he mention Hatter?"

"No, not until we went to Al'Sahara and he popped out of nowhere." She turned to Hatter. "You scared me, coming out of nowhere, you need to teach me how to do that later," Liddell said. Hatter smiled. Liddell turned back to Molly. "But Ada did mention him." Liddell turned to Hatter.

"What did she say?" Hatter said, wanting to know what Liddell's first impression of him was like.

"She said you're creepy, she said the Hare was mean along with the Dormouse. She kind of said to stay away from your group, but she was just listening to Loue. I didn't like to follow what Loue told me, and I kind of wanted to see for myself what everybody was like."

"Creepy? Hm. Aw, the Hare's nice. What a shame." Hatter said.

"I guess you didn't catch what I said at the end," Liddell said. "I said, 'I didn't like to follow what Loue told me, and for what Ada said, I kind of wanted to see for myself what everybody was like.'" Liddell said to Hatter, who was smiling now.

"What did you think of me?" Hatter said, still smiling.

"Creepy, But interesting." Liddell smiled back.

"Alright, lovebirds, let's move down the table." Molly said, giggling to herself.

"Lovebirds?" Liddell blushed.

Hater just covered his face and laughed.

"Alright. Let's move down the table then," Hatter said.

He smirked at Liddell as they all stood up, and sat back down three chairs after the three they had taken up.

"So today's Friday," Liddell said. "How long can I stay here?" Liddell asked Molly.

"As long as you want!" Molly said, smiling.

"Uhh, alright! But, what about your parents? Won't they get angry?" Liddell asked.

"We live… alone." Molly said. Her voice sounded bleak, but she smiled again soon after.

"Really? That's awesome! I always have to deal with my mom. But at least, even if I'm sick all day in bed, technically I won't miss a single day of school!" Liddell laughed, causing a chain reaction of laughter.

In an instant, both Molly and Hatter tried to pour Liddell some tea, failing once again with a loud clang.

"I wonder how many more times that will happen until I get a headache?" Liddell laughed.

"You mean you don't have one already?" Molly asked.

"Nope, it's more like a migraine!"Liddell laughed again, this was one of the saddest and happiest tea parties they had ever had.

_**Hey everybody! This is only the beginning, there's plenty more chapters on the way! I hope you REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REAAALLLLLLLLLY LIKE MY FANFIC! I STAYED HOME FROM SCHOOL TODAY SO I COULD WORK ON IT, AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON IT FOR 4 DAYS IN A ROWWWWWW!Even if it's 2012, I play A Witch's Tale. I got it in December of 2008 as a gift from my parents, and I've loved it ever since. Hell, I play it every day just so I can find my way through Alice's maze forest by heart. (I saved before I went into Lenore.) And this fanfic is supposed to take place after the first playthrough, not the second. I didn't like how it ended. I don't like Loue either, people. He gets too much attention, and I'm just not that fond of vampires. (Sorry, everybody's different!)I'M NOT SCARED OF THEM, ITS JUST THE FACT THAT THEY DRINK OUR 'GORE'GEOUS GLITTERY BLOOOOOODDDDDDD BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE ANY FOR THEMSELVES! STEALING IS ILLEGAL. And yes, even if Loue SAYS doesn't drink blood, according to Cirque Du Freak, Vampires NEEEED. BLOOOOOOD. Otherwise, Loue would have just burnt to a crisp in Al'Sahara. (Which would have been a fantastic sight to behold.)**_

_**Sorry Loue fangirls, I know you're out there. Don't hate on me for hating on Loue. Everybody can have their own opinion on characters, and that's what fanfiction is allllllllllllllllll about.**_

_**Love all the rest of my fans, if there are any. **_

_**Please PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEWWWWW TELL ME WHAT YOU LOOOOOOOOVE or what you may hate. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! New chapters are coming ….. very, very soon!**_

_**:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 6AM. All three of them had fallen asleep at the table. Throughout the night, multiple questions were answered. Julia, Marjorie, and Lily seemed a lot like the March Hare, The Dormouse, and Cheshire. But they weren't. It was all just a big coincidence that Molly was able to find friends just like her Brothers', more like a miracle. Liddell didn't know where Ada had gone, since she last saw her in Shadow Town. But the question that puzzled Liddell to her limits was why Hatter and Molly held such a deep hatred for Loue. Did he just not get along at all with Hatter? Or was there something more to it? The sky shone a deep blue, and was getting brighter by the minute. But where Liddell lived, the city of Lenore, (Over Alice's kingdom, built way after the Great War) had no daytime. And if it did, it wasn't for long. It was a safe-haven for all the mystic beings of the night.

Liddell opened her eyes. It was Saturday, so she didn't have to leave yet. She told her mom that she would be sleeping at a friend's house , and she didn't tell her when she'd be back. But Liddell would always run off and not come back until days after. Her mom knew she could defend herself, so she didn't need to worry.

She looked around. The yard was pretty. There were two trees on both corners of the table. The trees looked easy to climb, but the branches curled in all different directions, and looked difficult to get down from. The lights were all off, everything was still in its place on the table, (and maybe a few teacups knocked over here and there,) but it still looked the same. She stretched, and looked around some more. Molly had gotten sleepy and realized it, so she aligned some chairs and fell asleep laying horizontally over about three of them, maybe four, because she was so tall. She looked over at Hatter, who was slumped half on the table and half on the chair. Liddell blushed. Had she really just fallen asleep THAT close to him? She remembered what Molly had called them last night. Lovebirds? What was that all about? Liddell put her head down against the back of the chair, and looked up at the sky. It was turning a little pink from the blue.

"I guess there will be a 'daytime' today."

Liddell looked at where the voice came from. It was Hatter.

"You're awake?" Liddell asked.

"I'm a morning person. Unlike Molly, of course." Hatter said, looking at Molly who was laying down on the chairs, snoring loudly and adjusting her position in her sleep.

"Hahaha… You're yard is pretty," Liddell said, looking around again. Indeed it was very pretty.

"Molly takes care of it all. I must admit, she does a great job. There's so much to take care of, the grass, the trees, the flowers…." Hatter looked at Liddell. "What's it like, living at school?"

"It's…. Sometimes a bit hard to deal with all the jerks that make fun of me, but it's kind of useful in the mornings. But I get yelled at extra loud if I'm late for any of my classes though. Cause' if you LIVE at school, there's really no excuse for being late." Liddell laughed quietly.

"That makes sense," Hatter said. "But why would people make fun of you for living at school? They should know if they do that then you could easily get them in trouble because of your mother being the principal." He said.

"Well, she's not my real mother," Liddell said. "Didn't Molly tell you? Isn't she supposed to help you with Queen Alice's orders about finding out more about me?" Liddell asked.

"Now I remember. Your real mother left you at the school... I'm sorry." Hatter sighed.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me as much as it did when I was little. I'll tell you what I can if you need more information for Queen Alice." Liddell smiled.

Molly woke up and looked at Hatter.

"Morning guys….." She went back to sleep.

"She's just like the dormouse in the morning," Hatter said laughing.

"That's hilarious," Liddell began to laugh again.

Hatter picked up a teapot from the other side of the table. As he poured some tea into his and Liddell's teacups, there was steam, and the sides of the teacups burned from the heat of the tea. Even if it had been out all night, it stayed hot. Liddell wondered how this was possible, but her craving for the tea overcame her thoughts, as she sipped it after blowing it over a few times. She put it back, then Molly refilled it as she sat half awake in her chair, then falling back asleep.

"She really is tired," Liddell said, looking up at the sky. It was a light blue and pink near the bottom. "The sky says its 7…"

"You can read the sun?" Hatter looked interested.

"I look at the color of the sky, and I can make a good guess on the time," Liddell said. "But I'm not always correct." She added.

Hatter reached into a pocket on his tailcoat, and pulled out a pocket watch.

"It's almost 7:30, you're guess was perfect." He said, putting the watch back.

"It wasn't really PERFECT, if it's a 30 minute delay… but thank you," Liddell smiled.

She realized she hasn't smiled this much in a very long time. Not even Kitty could make her this happy this much in less than 24 hours.

Her stomach rumbled.

"Woah, am I hungry?" Liddell worried herself. She barely eats anything, ever.

"Here, have a tart." Molly, nibbling on one herself, pointed to a glass cake stand, on the far end of the table. Liddell looked at Molly.

"How did you get over there and back without us noticing?" Liddell was surprised. She has excellent hearing, how did she not notice Molly getting up?

She turned to Hatter. He had a tart in his hand, and another to his mouth.

"Here, Liddell. You can have this one." He said, smiling at Liddell's reaction.

'What? How, when, WHAT? Grr…" She just slumped down, then took the tart and looked at it in amazement, forgetting about the wizardry (sneakiness) she had just encountered.

It was perfect. Delicate, intricate details, the smell, she didn't want to eat it, it looked like a work of art that someone could have spent their entire life trying to make. It looked like a pie, except it fit in the palm of her hand. The inside of it was yellow, on the top was whipped cream and a cute little purple rose that seemed edible.

"It's lemon," Hatter said. "March makes them very well."

"I can see that…. Wait, March? The Hare? This is fantastic!" Liddell smiled even more, trying not to hurt the mini delicacy in her hand.

"He cooks for Queen Alice, of course it's good! I know it looks too pretty to eat, but we had to steal these to get them here for you." Molly said, with another tart in her hand.

"You guys stole these? You didn't have to do that, and what if you get in trouble?" Liddell looked at Hatter, then Molly, and was very concerned.

"We steal from March all the time, he doesn't mind." Molly took a huge bite out of the tart she had just gotten.

"I'd mind if I made something this intricate! Like Hatter said, he cooks for Queen Alice! What if these were made for her?" Liddell was yelling.

"They WERE made for her, and relax, Liddell. March makes 30 tarts in 30 minutes, its fine." Molly laughed.

"Can I tell him you stole from him?" Liddell asked.

"Why would you do that?" Molly asked Liddell, confused.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Liddell said.

"We aren't even in our 'right' minds, Liddell! WE STEAL FROM HIM ALL THE TIME, JUST EAT THE TART!" Molly yelled loudly. Liddell flinched. Birds flew out of the trees.

There was silence.

Hatter laughed.

"March is my best friend, Liddell. And as you know, Queen Alice has a kind heart; don't you remember how nice she was to you?" Hatter asked, still laughing.

"Yeah. I remember." Liddell sighed.

"She would forgive us," Molly said. "Especially for you, because you saved her and the rest of us from the Eld Witch."

"I guess you're right." Liddell said.

"Well…. Down the hatch!" she took a bite. It was the best thing she had ever eaten. And heck, she's been to Rem Sacchras!

_**Hey people! So this chapter was mostly about what happened after the tea party, not much of a plot twist. I really love the 'tart part' because of Molly's yelling, and her and Hatter's ability to sneak off unnoticed between conversations and take another tart! I couldn't stop laughing as I was writing this! So I promise there will be a lot more in chapter 6. The plot will explode in TWISTY CHANGE!**_

_**I wrote over 3,000 words in one day! I'm very happy I was able to finish chapter 4 and chapter 5 all in one day! I was talking to my friend who was home from school also today as I was writing, and she definitely inspired me a lot to continue writing. It was also really funny, because every couple of minutes I would send her a txt saying "939 words," then a couple minutes later I'd be like "1,654 words," and so on. Right now, I have 1,600 words. Thank you Microsoft word, and my English honors teacher!**_

_**Review if you please, and set your… uhhh…. Thoughts at ease!**_

_**I'll be typing chapter 6 once I post this one.**_

_**Special thanks to my mom, who let me stay home from school today so I could write this.**_

_**LOVE YOU MAMA!**_

_**(Not like she'd be reading this any time soon…)**_

_**1,671 total words!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was around 8:00 at night. The three of them had spent the entire day together, from showing Liddell hats, to eating more of the stolen tarts. Liddell was having a wonderful time, even though she had cried, and thrown a bunch of secrets at them. She trusted Hatter as much as she trusted Molly, and it had only been a night and a day. But she knew the later it got, the more awkward it would get. Everybody kept running out of things to say, and Molly continued to call Hatter and Liddell "Lovebirds." She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to.

They were all in Molly's bedroom. The walls were a shade of grayish purple, and the whole place smelt strongly of roses, which gave Liddell a small headache if the window wasn't open.

"Hey, guys… it's getting kind of late, and I think my mom would want to know how I'm doing." Liddell stood up.

"Leaving so soon?" Molly asked, getting up. "As long as you PROMISE to come again back soon, we will allow you to leave." She said, walking to her bedroom door.

"Will she make it back alright alone?" Hatter stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Of course she will," Molly said. "If she has the guts to come here at 3AM alone, I'm sure she'll be able to get back just fine." Molly opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Hatter walked toward Molly. He whispered something in her ear, and pointed toward the window.

"Oh gosh, you go with her then, Hatter!" Molly shoved him near where Liddell was sitting.

"What, I'm that weak? I'll be fine, there's no need to-"Liddell was cut off by Molly.

"Trust me, you'll need him there." She said, walking out to the hallway.

Liddell sighed, and followed. She went through the mirrored hallway, and out to the front door. She put on her shoes, and Hatter helped her up. Liddell hugged Molly.

"I had a lot of fun. That was the best day of my life," Liddell said, still hugging her.

"You're welcome," Molly said, tapping Liddell's butt as she tripped out the door, squeaking.

"HAVE A NICE WALK, LOVEBIRDS!" Molly yelled as she slammed the front door.

"Please excuse her," Hatter said, looking a little red in the face.

Liddell blushed, looking up at him.

"Nah, its fine… she's just teasing…" Liddell looked up at the sky, the colors had changed back to a swirl of purple and green as they did every night.

Hatter looked up as well, then back down to Liddell.

"Well… Let's go," He said, taking Liddell's hand.

"Woah, what're you doing?" Liddell shook her hand from his.

"You didn't take that whole 'Lovebirds' bit to the heart, did you?" She backed up a little, blushing.

"No, I just wanted to hold your hand." Hatter smiled.

"Yeah, but isn't that a little weird? I know we're friends and all, but hand holding between a girl and a guy is just-" Liddell sighed.

"Just never mind," She said, walking forward down the sidewalk. "And that still doesn't mean you can hold my hand." she added.

They walked further down the street, in silence. Every once in a while Liddell would glance over at Hatter, and he would look back, even if the second he did, she would look away. Liddell didn't know what she thought of Hatter. She was confused with her feelings. Did she feel something for him, or was he just a friend? She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hatter looked down at Liddell, concerned after hearing her sigh.

"Nothing," Liddell said, stepping away from him.

"Are you sure?" Hatter was still confused about her stepping away.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said, laughing. She looked away, blushing.

"… The sky's pretty tonight… It's rare for the colors to swirl like that…" Liddell said, looking upwards to the color illuminated sky.

Hatter looked up as well, so they both stopped in their tracks and sat on the edge of the grass on the sidewalk.

The sky had turned beautiful in the short time they had been walking. There were orange splotches surrounded by light blue that swirled into purple. The night was getting even darker, as the greens turned to purples and dark pink. The stars started to rise up and form the season's constellations, and the moon shone, formed in a perfect yellow crescent. Suddenly, there was a noise.

Both of them looked behind them in surprise. Their eyes widened, as they saw the one both of them didn't really take a liking to.

"Hello there, lovebirds," Loue smiled down on them, sarcastically.

Hatter made a face of absolute disgust.

"Were you following us?" Liddell stood up and looked at Loue right in the eyes, with a look of hate.

"No, I was actually following YOU, Liddell." Loue backed up slowly, smiling.

"Why follow me? Just tell me what you want and leave, Loue!" Liddell folded her arms, and looked back at Hatter.

Hatter was standing up, leaning up against a telephone pole. He looked at Liddell, then closed his eyes and looked at Loue as he had before.

"Well, for one, Hatter and I have the same job. To find out more about you." Loue smiled back at Hatter, eyes still a bleeding red color.

"Wait, what? You've been watching me too this entire time?" Liddell backed up towards Hatter, tears in her eyes.

There was silence.

"What else do you have to say…?" Liddell looked at Loue, he was still smiling back.

"Well, just to make sure there aren't any folds in the job I was assigned, I have to make something a bit more clear," Loue said, his eyes drawn to Hatter's.

"Well, what is it?" Liddell was impatient. She just wanted Loue to leave, and Hatter wasn't even very clear of why Liddell also held a grudge against him just as he did.

"…" Loue was silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. "What do you feel towards Hatter?"

Liddell froze. She was blushing, yet the inside of her wanted to explode and scream in Loue's face, then set him on fire and watch him burn.

There was silence. The wind blew cold. Liddell slowly turned to Hatter, he had covered his eyes with his hat.

She turned back to Loue.

"Well?" Loue stared at Hatter, then to Liddell.

"What kind of question is that? Why would you ask me…." Liddell's eyes welled up with tears even more.

"If you're going to cry about it, then I'll save the question for later." Loue began to walk away.

Hatter made an irritated sound.

"WAIT!" Liddell yelled after Loue, scared of him randomly coming in when she was alone and asking her the question again.

"If I was close to Hatter, then he would definitely know more about me than you," Liddell said.

"That's the fold in the job I was given. I'm supposed to get information, and I'm in competition with Hatter to see who can know more." Loue zipped back to where he was standing before he walked away.

"That's crazy…! ….Hatter knows WAY more about me than you do already, you pulse-challenged leech! And I'm NOT telling you anything about me, even if you ask! So buzz off!" Liddell charged at Loue, furious. Loue flinched, then went into bat-mode and flew away.

Liddell, still fwatting at the air, didn't see Hatter coming over to her, or his smirk. He was amazed over Liddell's comeback to Loue, how she managed to make him flee from the scene out of fear of getting hurt by Liddell. (he should be scared…)

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Liddell was screaming now.

Hatter put his hand on her shoulder, looking down on her.

"Liddell, he's gone." Hatter smiled as she looked up at him, blushing over him being so close to her.

"I understand why you hate him so much," Liddell said, shaking off the embarrassment. "I can't stand that guy…" Liddell suddenly felt dizzy and sick.

She fell to the ground, her eyes closed tight.

"LIDDELL!" Hatter went down with her, clearing her hair from her face.

Minutes went by, and Hatter couldn't wake her up. He had no choice but to carry her home.

He picked her up bridal style, and carried her back to the school. As he walked, he thought over the time he spent with her. The moon rose higher, and the stars glowed even more and drifted across the sky. He watched the night's colors change, and made it back to Molly before morning.

_**WOAH! I WAS LISTENING TO A VOCALOID SONG CALLED "WAITING FOR YOU" BY MEGURINE LUKA, AND RIGHT WHEN I TYPED IN "HOLD MY HAND" DURING THAT SCENE BEFORE LOUE POPPED UP, AND LUKA SANG THE FIRST LINE OF THE SONG, "LET ME HOLD YOUR HAND FOR ONE LAST TIME." I had never heard this song, I was going in a chain of youtube videos when I clicked on this one because it looked cool. I love coincidences! Anyways, Sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed like a terrific place to end it. **_

_**Let me know if there's anything you didn't like! (besides Loue being hated on!)**_

_**REVIEW~! THANK YOU ~!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liddell woke up Sunday, alone in her room, the curtains drawn shut, silence… filling the air. A feeling of sadness washed over her, and she didn't know why. Tears went down her face as she sat there alone. Staring at the wall, that was bare and white. She didn't know what to think about, all she thought of was the urge to scream until her lungs collapsed. But she didn't, the only thing she could do was sit and cry, for no reason.

Hatter sat in the tree in his yard, while Molly slept in her room dreaming of the sweet stolen tarts she had eaten the days before. Hatter looked up at the sky, that was still night. The colors danced as if they were chasing each other on a carousel going the opposite direction. The moon was getting bigger, closer to being full now. He thought about Liddell, and the things she had said to him. He gathered up everything she had told him about herself, and eventually fell asleep in the tree.

Liddell, crying, laid back down in her bed. She was still alone, and her face still wet with tears.

"Why was I crying," she thought. "There's no reason for me to cry…" Liddell kept thinking these words again and again, until she had an idea as she was staring at the wall.

"I'll paint my sadness out," She got out of bed, and walked over to the blank wall in her room. She opened a drawer, and took out multiple tubes of paint, and brushes of every size you could imagine. Without thinking, she began to paint on the wall, and the ideas kept coming to her as she moved the brush and getting more paint. Color exploded onto the wall, as she painted her dreams. Everything, all at once, came back to her. All the mistakes, all the pain, the fighting, the tears, the success, all the joy, the mystery, the never ending illusion, the madness, the… love. Everything, onto her wall. She painted until the sun began to rise on Monday. She didn't go to school that day.

After school, on Monday, Molly was worried. Instead of going home, she went to the principal's office and into Liddell's bedroom where she remembered it. She gasped and lost her balance when she saw what was on the wall. And when she saw what was on the floor, she went over to help the poor girl up. Liddell had passed out from painting for so long. She had fallen off a chair. Molly picked her up using all of her strength, and laid her on her bed, ignoring the paint that covered her. She shook Liddell, hoping she would awake, but she didn't. Molly sighed, then turned around and looked at the wall in amazement. There was a table, it was purple. At this table, was Alice in the middle, Hare on the left, and Hatter on the right. It was night, and behind them shone a big yellow moon, with winding trees on either side. It was beautiful to her.

Molly walked out of Liddell's room, and saw her mother wasn't home. It was alright, Molly was good at finding things. She looked everywhere for a telephone, and found one in the office. She called her house, hoping her brother would pick up the phone.

…..

"He-"Hatter was interrupted by Molly's yelling.

"COME TO THE SCHOOL, NOWWWWWWW!" Molly hung up the phone with a loud bang.

Molly paced around Liddell's room, and occasionally stopping to look at the painting, then pacing again.

She went out to the front office, and waited for Hatter to show.

Suddenly, Hatter popped up.

"Are you okay, is something wrong?" Hatter ran over to Molly.

"Come on, this way!" Molly went into Liddell's room, waiting for Hatter to follow.

Hatter sighed. "Alright," He said, following.

Molly opened the door, of Liddell's room.

Hatter saw the wall, his eyes widened.

"Liddell did this…?" Hatter walked over to the wall.

"Yes, now turn around." Molly pointed to Liddell, lying unconscious on her bed.

"AH- WHAT HAPPENED, DID SHE PASS OUT?" Hatter ran over to Liddell in apprehension.

"I don't know if she's okay…She could have hit her head falling off the chair she was standing on so she could paint the high parts." Molly looked solemn… She looked back up at Hatter. "Should we try and wake her up again…?" Molly slowly walked toward them.

"Liddell! LIDDELL! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN? COME ON, WAKE UP!" Hatter was in a panic now.

"QUIT FREAKING OUT!" Molly yanked at Hatter's hair.

"AH- STOP THAT OKAY, OKAY… I'm calm!" Hatter sat on the floor as Molly set his hair free.

"Sorry Hatter, if you freak out, I freak out!" Molly looked back at Liddell, still unconscious.

Hours went by, both of them sitting at Liddell's bedside, talking, relating. They shared a bond unlike most siblings did, and it's rare to see such a bond between two so close—even if sometimes they get a little loud, or they get sarcastic and start throwing outrageous insults. They love each other very much. They're all they have left of their family… and they'd do anything for each other. As time went by, they talked more. About Liddell, about what Hatter's learned. They even talked about when Hatter first met Liddell, and comparing her to Ada to see if there really was a big difference.

They put Liddell under the blankets of her bed, and closed the door. They didn't leave throughout the entire night, because Molly could just go to class straight from Liddell's room in the morning. Liddell's mother didn't return that night, which puzzled them. But it slipped their minds when Molly fell asleep next to Liddell in her bed. Hatter had tucked her in with her, and once again, he was alone. He had more time to think along with his worry for Liddell's health. And the fact that he had nowhere to sleep but the floor.

Thunder.

There was a loud flash outside, then an earth rattling shake and bang. The sound of rain came from the window, and the howling wind started to pick up. Hatter sighed, and looked out the window from the floor he was laying on… The rain made him feel better, actually relieving him of the stress from the day.

"I hope she's alright…" Hatter thought. He began to feel drowsy, and fell asleep, right there, on the floor.

….

"!"

Everybody woke up with a terrified jolt.

"AHHH! OH MY GO-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LIDDELL ARE YOU ALRI-"

"!"

Molly hugged Liddell as tightly as she could.

"Liddell! What the hell happened, are you okay?" Molly hugged Liddell more.

Hatter had already run over. He was on the bed, staring at Liddell's terrified face, flooded in tears.

She was still sobbing hard, the sound of the incredibly loud storm not covering up her loud bawling.

"Liddell… Liddell…. What happened….?" Molly began to cry herself.

Hatter looked terrified, then gave into what he held back. He held them both as they cried on him. This continued until school started the next day, yet the students outside didn't enter the school even after it was supposed to start. The school's doors were locked, and there were loud bloodcurdling screams coming from the inside from time to time.

Some students went home, some stayed and waited.

But the screaming continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Hours later, Liddell was still crying. Molly had stopped to try and comfort her, but it was no use. She just kept on crying. Hatter, deeply saddened by all of this, was almost on the verge of tears himself. It was rare for Molly to cry, but in this situation, it was different. They continued to hug her and wonder why she was so upset. Did she have a nightmare? Was she absolutely horrified of storms?

As it got later into the night, Liddell had cried herself to sleep. Molly and Hatter, still holding her close to them, fell asleep as well.

Liddell jolted awake. She wasn't crying, just drowsy, and she had a headache along with stinging eyes.

"Wake up….." She shook Molly and Hatter awake. They opened their eyes and immediately sat up.

"What happened, are you okay?" Molly looked at Liddell in her eyes.

"…" Liddell was silent.

"Liddell, are you alright?" Hatter looked at Liddell, then to Molly.

"….."

"I'm fine… I don't know what came over me…." Liddell hugged Molly, and then looked at Hatter.

"You were there for me as much as Molly. Thank you…" Liddell hugged Hatter, and then looked at Molly.

"You were crying too… I'm sorry….. Both of you…" Liddell wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm crying again…" Liddell lay back down on her bed, and closed her eyes. She sighed.

"Liddell… why were you crying so much….?" Hatter looked at Liddell, with a concerned look.

There was silence.

"I had a dream." Liddell said, turning the opposite direction of Hatter.

"What happened in your dream, do you want to talk about it?" Molly looked at Liddell as she asked her.

"Pain. Death. I killed you both. The Eld Witch took over my body and made me kill everybody." Liddell began to cry again, silently.

Molly hugged Liddell.

"That's terrible." Molly looked over at Hatter as she hugged Liddell.

"My mom…. Kitty…. Ada, …. Queen Alice… everybody. Even the people that bully me here…. Even the people I hate…Dead, by my hands." Liddell was silent, the rain was still pouring softly.

Hatter continued to hug Liddell, and immediately Liddell knew everything was going to turn out alright.

Liddell felt very sleepy …. She just wanted to fall asleep right there and then… But then reality hit her.

Her face turned scarlet when she realized what was going on. Molly just watched and giggled softly. She was literally falling asleep in his arms. But Liddell realized… Even if Molly was watching… She didn't care. She finally knew what she felt. She really did feel for Hatter, more than a friend. She smiled. It was all she could think about… Liddell laughed, and hugged Hatter back. Everyone was happy, and that's the kind of ending Liddell wanted. Molly eventually came into bed with them, after Liddell fell asleep, keeping her warm on both sides, hoping she had sweet dreams instead of the horror she had just gone through.

"So… When do you think she's going to tell you how she feels?" Molly whispered to Hatter, still hugging Liddell.

"… Shouldn't I be the one to tell her how I feel?" Hatter smiled, so did Molly.

"I could already tell how you felt." Liddell said suddenly, which surprised them and herself because she didn't mean to speak her thoughts.

"I knew you were lovebirds…..!" Molly started giggling again, sending the bed sheets flying because she started rolling around saying "I WAS RIIIIGHT" over and over.

Liddell stared at Hatter, and he stared back, his face, a little red.

"Sorry all this happened so suddenly…..it's only been a couple days… " Liddell said, covering her face which glowed crimson.

"Hey, it's alright… I've known you for a long time, remember?" He hugged her even tighter, causing their faces to burn an even deeper red.

"BAHAHAHAHAA!" Molly was on the floor laughing at this, she didn't know what to think.

Just then, in the middle of Molly's laughing rampage, there was a loud bang at the door of the office.

Liddell got up, alarmed.

"I'll go check it out," Liddell said, standing up and opening the door of her room.

"Both of you, stay here." Liddell told Hatter and Molly, as she shut the door behind her.

As soon as they thought she was gone, they opened the door and looked out to make sure she was okay. They didn't follow her, they just wanted to run to help if they heard any screaming.

Liddell crept silently into the office. She used a quick spell to make herself a small flame in her hand so she could see in the darkness that surrounded her. As she got closer to the door, she looked behind her, and saw Hatter and Molly staring at her from her bedroom door. She motioned for them to stay there, and continued to walk. She got closer to the front door of the Office. As she approached the door, she carefully slid the lock open, and then went into an attack stance, ready for anything that came her way. The door slammed open, and a big, black, shadow flew into the room and crashed onto the ground.

"Kitty?" Liddell picked up Kitty, who cracked her back after being sprawled out on the floor. Liddell giggled, surprised to see her friend.

"What were you doing, how did you get inside the school?" Liddell brushed herself off.

"You gave me a spare key to the school, remember?" Kitty sat down in the chair Liddell had pulled out for her near a table. The storm was still raging, but the office echoed so they could hear each other just fine.

"Oh, nice job. I would have forgotten, but I live here so… yeah…" Liddell felt awkward because she knew she was being watched by Molly and Hatter. She could easily sense their protective eyes staring her down.

"What happened? Was that you screaming?" Kitty put her hand on Liddell's shoulder, a concerned look in her eyes.

"I had a nightmare," Liddell said, looking out the window.

"You really do have vivid dreams… I wonder how you could sleep through this storm… You're insane… I was so worried." Kitty hugged Liddell, Liddell hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. How long did you wait outside?" Liddell released her hug with Kitty.

"A while, but then I remembered I had a key, so I ran back home, got it, then came back during the storm. Everyone had left, so I'm the only one inside the school… Oh and I think I saw your mom at my house," Kitty said, looking calm.

"She's still there?" Liddell asked

"I'm sure. Otherwise she'd be back here. Maybe she's waiting out the storm." Kitty smiled.

"Other than your nightmare… have you been doing alright? With the storm?"

Liddell sighed. "Yeah, I'm used to it. I got used to it a while ago…"

"Is anyone with you? I heard laughing when I knocked on the door."

Liddell hiccupped. "Nope!" She looked guilty.

"Liddell, I can tell when you're lying. You hiccup!" Kitty stood up.

"No, no, I'm alone!" Liddell ran after Kitty, who was walking towards her room.

Hatter heard Liddell yelling and Kitty's footsteps getting louder.

"RAPIDE, CACHER!" Hatter whisper-yelled at Molly.

"What now?" Molly was confused as Hatter dragged Molly back into Liddell's room, going into her closet, and leaving the door to her room open. "I can't understand your French jibber-" Hatter covered Molly's mouth as they hid in the dark, cramped closet.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Kitty looked at the wall in amazement, then forgot about what she was doing, repeating "HOLY CRAP YOU DID THIS HOW AND WHEN" while Liddell sat and giggled.

"I painted my dream out," Liddell stood up from where she sat on her bed, staring at the closet.

"Why would you paint your nightmares on your wall?" Kitty turned around and looked at Liddell.

"Different dream," She said, smiling. "I'm so happy you like it!" She hugged her again, falling onto the ground.

"You've hugged me three times," Kitty said, scooting away.

"I'm happy to see you!" Liddell smiled again.

There was a loud noise coming from the closet.

Kitty stood up in surprise, and headed toward the closet.

"I knew it! Someone else is here!" Kitty opened the closet, and her eyes widened in shock.

There was pink fog coming out of the closet from top to bottom. Both girls were coughing, then looked over to the center of the closet to see a purple and black striped cat with red eyes and a moustache staring at them with a smirk.

"Hello there," It said as it FLOATED up and looked at Kitty in the eyes with a glaaaare.

"Woah. YOU CAN TAAAAALK?" Kitty fell backwards, laughing incredibly hard.

"You're… that cat. I remember you. How… where did they go-" Liddell whispered to the cat, but he cut her off.

"I used my evaporation skills and sent them off into your bathroom." The cat replied, smiling widely.

Kitty rushed over, and snatched the cat by its hind legs and held him close.

"WHEN DID YOU GET A CAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Kitty ran out of her room and into the office, screaming "HES SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEE?" As Liddell tripped over her tired feet and ran after Kitty.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID CAT OBSESSED GIRL YOU'RE CHOKING MEEE!" The cat evaporated away, and landed right on top of Liddell's head.

"THAT CAT IS AMAAAAZING!" Kitty ran over to Liddell, looking straight at the cat which sat on her head, cleaning its head with its paws.

"You nearly KILLED me!" The cat floated up higher, and sat on the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"And he talks, IT'S INCREADIBLE! What's his name?" Kitty started jumping up and down, her tail wagging as she did so.

"His name is-" Liddell was cut off again but by Kitty.

"OOOH WAIT ILL ASK HIM! WHAT'S YOURE NAME, FANTASTI-CAT?" Kitty's toxic yellow eyes gleamed.

"My name is CHESHIRE, now can you please stop jumping and being a nuisance, you're giving me a migraine," Cheshire floated even farther away from Kitty, landing on a lamp on the opposite side of the room.

Thunder boomed as Liddell got an idea to get Kitty back home.

"Hey Kitty, I'll let you take Chesh home with you if you take care of him for a couple days," Liddell smirked a sadist smile at the cat.

"Oh you did NOT just say tha-"Cheshire was cut off by the tight hugging of Kitty's arms.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU LIDDELL, YOU'RE THE BEST EVERRRRRR!" Kitty pulled out a can of tuna, and held it up for Cheshire to notice.

"I'll give this to you if you come home with me!" Kitty waved the can around as the cat drooled in hunger for the fish.

"Certainly, I'll follow you!" Cheshire waved goodbye to Liddell as Kitty zoomed out the door of the school, slamming the door behind her then running home as fast as she could.

"Thank cheese that's finally over…" Liddell's voice echoed through the hallways of the empty school.

The storm was still happening; they usually went for days at a time, so Liddell wasn't surprised.

…

"Liddell," A familiar voice echoed.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW~~~!" Molly and Hatter walked out of the office, Molly continuously MEEOOOW-ing loudly.

"How did Cheshire get here?" Liddell walked over to them both, laughing a little.

"We don't' know either. Sometimes he just knows when he is needed." Hatter smiled back.

"MEOOOOOW, The little eavesdropper! He deserved to be hugged so his eyes popped out like they did!" Everyone laughed at Molly's sarcasm.

"Nah, Kitty has like, 7 cats, she'll take good care of him!" Liddell laughed again.

"I guess he will take quite a liking to her, she is a cat after all." Hatter reminded everyone of Kitty's cat ears and tail.

"It won't be long until he runs away. She might take care of him and give him tuna, but she really likes to dress her animals up in clothing." Liddell giggled.

Everyone laughed.

"We laugh too much," Molly said, "MEOOOW!"

"I heard if you laugh a lot you live longer," Liddell said, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"I believe it." Hatter said, words echoing through the school.

"So now what?" Molly asked Liddell. "Its not that late yet, right?"

"We can do whatever," Liddell said, running down the hallway.

Molly ran after Liddell. "MEOOOOOOOW!"

Hatter ran after them both.

As he ran, he thought about what had happened since Molly called him over.

Liddell really did feel something for him after all.

He was beating Loue by a million.

_**So, readers, I hope this will make you wonder what is to come…**_

_**The Hatter and Molly are a mysterious pair,**_

_**Looking exactly the same, from face to hair.**_

_**What Liddell thinks of them, they still don't even know, **__**(YES I KNOW THEY KNOW, I NEEDED A RHYME)**_

_**But they see her innocence, it's white as snow.**_

_**Her life is so tragic, the stories pile high,**_

_**There's a long way to go, yet conflict is nigh.**_

_**People like to read, this 'fantasy' I write,**_

_**It brings happiness, joy, light.**_

_**What will come of them all, not even I know,**_

_**But I'll keep writing my stories, "ideas" overflow.**__** (O.O MAKE MY READERS WONDER)**_

…

_**But remember, sadly, I do not own AWT. **_

_**My friend's words were something like this—(I changed it so I don't give out any spoilers))(yes I told her where it all could be going)**_

"_**Keep on going, I know things will get interesting. Make the readers wonder…"**_

_**I will make my readers wonder.**_

_**BY ADDING CLIFFHANGERS! :DDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Sorry for the short chapterrrrr… I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF MY NEW BUNNYYYY and some stuff for school…**_

_**LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 10 coooooming sooooooooooon~! **_

_**BAI BAI! ^.^**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Outside, in the dark of what seemed to be an endless night, the rain, pouring, and thunder booming. Watching them from the window, the entire time, was Loue. He couldn't hear a word they said to each other, yet he knew exactly what had happened. He was falling behind in his order to Queen Alice, and he wanted to beat Hatter to it, and he did not believe it was impossible to do so.

He now knows his one weakness.

Loue left, unnoticed. He went back to his castle, to think.

The three of them ran all the way up to the library, which was the hardest part to get to without losing your breath or sweating like crazy. There were 3 flights of stairs! It wasn't the safest place to be during a storm, but Liddell had been up there so many times during storms, that she didn't give a care about 'safety.'

Molly threw a deck of cards onto a table.

"Molly, be quiet this is a library!" Liddell teased, poking Molly in the side.

"Yeah Molly, hush, there are people reading!" Hatter was already sitting down in a chair with a book.

"Oh, so you're telling me to hush up when there's already a raging storm closer to us now then when we were on the ground? Nice." Molly sat in a chair around the table.

"Was that sarcasm?" Liddell asked Molly, glaring.

"Yes." Molly stared over at Hatter, who had his face in the book.

"She overuses it," Hatter said, looking at Liddell.

"Hahaha, very funny," Molly said, as she took out the cards from the box they were in.

"You just used it again," Liddell said, giggling.

Molly paid no attention; she was putting all her effort into shuffling the cards.

She finished shuffling, and put the cards on the table.

"Hey, can I play too?" There was a voice coming from behind Molly.

Everyone was silent.

A strange man walked up to the table, wearing a hat and a mask. Liddell knew who he was, but couldn't quite remember the name.

"I know you! You're the guy that hid the cards! ….How did you get here?" Liddell stood up in her chair.

"He's the Jabberwock." Hatter said, standing up along with Liddell.

"*GASP* H-Hatter!" Jabby flew across the table and hugged Hatter.

Molly facepalmed. "Hello, Jabby," Molly seemed annoyed.

"I didn't know how… energetic… he was!" Liddell laughed sarcastically, and sat back down.

"ITS BEEN SO LONGGGG!" The Jabberwock cried tears of joy, yet everyone kept an annoyed look on their face as he ranted on, and on, about how much he missed everybody so very much.

The night went on, rain, thunder, cards, pages turning. Jabberwock annoyed everyone to the point where they had to kick him out the window, but they were positive he would be just fine.

Molly and Liddell decided to play some Blackjack.

"Hmmm….." Liddell stared down at the cards she was given.

Moments went by, some hits and stays were put down, and after a couple of disappointing draws, they decided to shuffle the cards until their fingers hurt, and play again.

Molly shuffled the deck, then handed it to Liddell. Liddell shuffled, then gave it back to Molly. They did this 4 times, until Hatter became annoyed with all the noise they were making and why they were in a rush to shuffle the cards that were flying everywhere.

They set the cards down, and dealt them out.

Molly got a total of 5. Liddell got a total of 4.

This was going to be a tricky game indeed.

Molly took a card.

Liddell took a card.

Molly took a card

…..

Molly looked over at Liddell, wondering why she hasn't said anything.

…..

"Liddell?"

…..

"Hey, Liddell, it's your turn!" Molly was getting annoyed.

Liddell stared into Hatter's eyes, he stared back.

"Grrr… Hatter! What're you doing?" Molly looked at Hatter, she didn't know what to think.

"Don't talk." Hatter continued to glare at Liddell.

Molly had a questioning look, which turned into an interested look.

"Seriously, are you hypnotizing her?" Molly wondered as she looked over at Liddell who was frozen in time. She didn't blink at all. Her eyes were locked into Hatter's scarlet eyes, blushing slightly.

"She looks dead! Hatter, her eyes will dry out!" Molly scooted over to Liddell, but Hatter interrupted.

"Don't touch her," He said, pointing a finger at Molly, eyes not moving from where they were.

Molly sat down in her chair, and laughed.

"Whatever, lovebirds." Molly giggled, then moved her hair over her eyes, laid back in the chair, and went to sleep smiling.

….

Hatter continued to stare into Liddell's deep blue eyes. She was still entranced, not moving at all. Just staring. The sky roared with loud thunder and lightning, along with rain slamming onto the roof and the ground. Still, their eyes did not move.

Ada sat outside. Cold, wet, alone. The freezing rain poured down onto her, but it did not bother her one bit. It was dark, yet she could see everything. Both schools were in equal distance from her. She could run back to the one from which she came, or to the one where she knew her sister was. She knew she could run, but she didn't want to. There was only one thing she wanted to do. She had a piece of information that she knew she couldn't tell anyone. She had formed a plan…. To keep her sister safe.

She formed a portal that would lead somewhere a few feet from where she was standing. She stood up, and went in.

_**So? How is it? I'm sorry for the short chapter and late upload. School's almost out for me, so… I'll be writing more over the summer! I've conjured up a plan for this story…. And believe me, if you don't like it, you don't know what a good story is like! (I don't mean that literally) owo I'll be writing off and on throughout the weekend, so prepare for another chapter very soon! :D Byebye for now! 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ada kicked down the door of the torture room. She bolted out, and ran down the hallway, and into the coffin room where Loue slept. She opened the coffin and slapped the vampire as hard as she could.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Loue jumped out of his coffin, surprised and angry.

"That was the only way I could wake you up," Ada said, grinning.

"Why are you here, I thought you were with Hatter." Loue was confused now, but he still wanted to know.

Ada had to think. Her plan was to keep her sister safe from Loue, without Loue knowing she isn't Liddell. She knew Loue was bothersome, because Cheshire had went to Ada and told her to think of a plan to keep Loue away from Hatter and Liddell. Ada didn't know why, but all she knew was to think. And she figured that since Loue isn't a fan of Hatter, he isn't a fan of Liddell either. So she formed the plan.

"There was nothing between us," Ada lied, hoping he wouldn't know the truth.

"Really? I guess that makes some sense because I know very well that you would never return here just to see me if there was something going on."

Ada was relieved. Her plan would go from here. She just had to keep lying…Which she knew in her heart was wrong. But she had to lie, to save her sister. Why else would a wise talking cat tell her to do such a thing? She continued to wonder.

Ada stayed with Loue. Lying, sleeping in the torture room, waking up, repeat. She lived off tomatoes and occasionally what Loue would bring from Rem Sacchras. (which was a real treat.)

Liddell stayed at the school, Hatter and Molly would stay over for days in a row.

At the end of the week, both Hatter and Loue went to Lenore to report to Queen Alice what they had learned about Liddell and 'Liddell.'

Hatter went in first.

Queen Alice sat in her chair, fast asleep when Hatter walked in. It was always 6pm in Lenore, yet the people that lived there slept on a regular basis as humans do. Even if the sun was always casting a golden shadow low in the sky, sleep was required. And today, Alice was a bit sleepier than normal.

Hatter gently tapped on her shoulder to wake her.

"…Hmmmm….Dinah…Hm…? Oh… What? Did I fall asleep?" Alice shook the tired off as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that…*Yaaaawn*…" Even Queens can slack off sometimes.

"I have more to tell of Miss Liddell, Queen Alice." Hatter bowed, then cleared his hair from his face.

"This should be interesting," Queen Alice said as she sat up in her chair, still looking rather tired.  
"I can see it on your face that you have good news for me," She leaned back and listened.

Hatter made a crooked smile. "Well, she's definitely gone through a lot. Vivid dreams about the Eld Witch, which made her cry quite a lot..."

"…..That's not good… Did you comfort her while she cried?" Alice looked sympathetic.

"Yes. Molly was there too."

"You've grown closer to her…?"

"I… suppose so."

It was silent.

"How much time has she spent with you? Does she know you're trying to get information?" Alice asked.

"About a month after she met Molly, she met me again. We haven't been apart much at all since then for some reason. Yes she knows I am trying to get information to you. She also knows about Loue doing the same." Hatter sighed.

"Stay with her, you're doing well." Alice laughed.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Queen Alice?"

"If anything else happens, just be sure to tell me. We can get into the details later… I'm very tired today." Alice yawned.

"You may leave now, and tell Loue he can come in. Thank you, Hatter."

Hatter bowed, and left the room. As he walked past Loue, he gave him a frightening glance that could send chills down your spine.

Loue entered the room, and bowed. He looked up at Alice, smiling.

"Why do you look so happy, Loue? " Alice gave a suspicious look.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind, just tell me what you found out this week about Liddell."

"She came to my castle earlier this week, and has been staying with me ever since. She's been doing well."

"Hahahahaa….alllright, Loue. Now tell me what really happened. It's unacceptable to lie to me, You know that." She said with a sarcastic smile. She wasn't in the mood for joking around.

"What?" Loue was confused quite a bit.

"What do you mean what, just tell me if you're lying or not." Alice looked cross.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Queen Alice, I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Loue hid his anger.

"Hatter wouldn't lie either."

There was a long pause.

"I don't know who's side to be on. I will figure out who's lying, in time. You may leave, Loue."

Loue bowed and left.

He went straight back to his castle. He had some questions for 'Liddell.'


End file.
